Future Lucy Heartfilia
Future Lucy Heartfilia was Lucy Heartfilia's future counterpart, who traveled back in time to warn Team Fairy Tail of the danger that approaches Stormwind. Profile and Stats Name: Future Lucy Heartfilia Age: 24 Race: Human Gender: Female Height: 158 cm (5'2") Weight: 47 kg (103 lbs.) Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Affiliation: Status: Deceased Family: Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Cherami Leigh Appearance Lucy's appearance is kept hidden underneath an elegant, full-body hooded cloak, which only leaves small portions of her body exposed to the public eye. However, when she removes the hood, her face is identical to that of her present self. Her smooth, blonde hair flows and falls directly down below her neck, with several spiky strands covering her forehead and two, much sizable prominent strands reaching pass her neck. She displays a set of big, oval brown eyes matched with thick eyelashes, and a pair of thin dark colored eyebrows. Her feminine physique is gifted with small, thin lips and a mildly round nose. Lucy has adapted to utilizing her left hand, such as when writing and removing her hood, due to having lost her right hand. Her elegant, full-body hooded cloak dark in color from top to bottom with a much lighter color on the edges of the hood. Around the neck is an orb engraved at the center of a thick parchment, adorned with small lines pushing out of its location going to the opposite direction on either side. The thick parchment connects to several other intricate pads hanging loose: with the one in the center having a sharp edge similar to an arrow. The distinct pads encompass the cloak's neck which are connected by smaller ones attached on the side, leaning sideways. Lucy prefers to walk around in a pair of simple, wooden sandals. Personality Lucy is rather emotional, and can be easily swayed by the events that happen around her. As she watches Natsu Dragneel's overwhelming display of power while battling the highly regarded Twin Dragons of Sabertooth on the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, she is unable to keep her emotions intact as tears begin to cloud her vision and descend down her cheeks. However, despite keeping her identity secret to those that surround her, Lucy showed no hesitation when Jellal Fernandes requests she remove her hood to reveal her appearance. Nonetheless, when given a chance to escape, Lucy does not think twice, even to the point of disregarding her belongings. As she walks past Bar Sun on the third night of the Grand Magic Games, she begins to cry, but rapidly turns her head and begins to walk away. When she comes across Natsu, Lucy is unable to contain her tears once again as she removes her hood and pleads for Natsu's help, demonstrating her static personality when near Natsu. History Plot Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Future Characters Category:Former Members of Team Fairy Tail